


How We Rescued My Daddy From His Bad Friends

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Community: watsons_woes, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, May be slightly nauseating., Of an adult, POV Child, Silly, oc child in peril briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mr Sherlock. He's not a nice man but he's a good man because he found my daddy. He wasn't wearing his hat but I drawd it in anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Rescued My Daddy From His Bad Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #22: [Shine Yer Shoes Guvnor?](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1595774.html). A child's perspective. I presume if any actual case involving a child witness was conducted like this, there'd be some kind of board of inquiry into exactly why certain things happened the way they did, but this isn't the real world. The text version of the child's story (without teacher commentary) is in alt text.
> 
>  ~~Click images for slight embiggenment.~~ ETA: Actually it seems AO3 doesn't allow that. Odd.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4002001/4002001_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4002171/4002171_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4001580/4001580_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4002425/4002425_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4001236/4001236_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4000818/4000818_original.jpg)  


-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
